


The bet

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Parents, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie and Howies son makes a bet  with his uncle buck that starts drama





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



”My two handsome boys”Maddie called out as she walked through the door after coming home from a shift 

”Hey mom”Dylan waved over at her before getting up to go and hug her Maddie squeezed him tightly ”Let me breathe mom” Dylan said to his mom the hug was too tight 

Maddie let go loosening her hold on her child

She walked over to her husband kissing him on the lips more than quite a few times

“Ew get a room”Dylan groaned in disgust watching his mom and dad kiss each other 

“You look incredible”Howie told Maddie hitting on her

“You are such a gentleman”Maddie replied coming closer to him giving him a hug which he returned 

“How did I end up with someone so beautiful stunning smart and badass?”Howie asked Maddie 

“I should be asking you that look at you you are even more badass than I am”Maddie told him

 

Maddie had a smile on her face as she watched over Howie and their teenage son

The two men were on the couch laser focused on the screen before them they were playing this war video game apparently Dylan their son managed to kill his dads character 

 

“Did you see what he just did to me?”Howie was speechless the audacity this child had had him shook to his core 

 

“Our son just kicked your ass at video games”Maddie said with a smirk on her face she was a proud mom 

“First of all rude second of all how dare you?”Howie jokingly said pretending to be offended looking back to his wife 

 

“You’re jealous of a 16 year old” Maddie couldn’t help but laugh at her husband 

“I’m not jealous.”Howie reassured his wife 

”I listen to voices for a living honey I would know jealousy that is what jealousy sounds like it’s quite simple really you are upset that your son chose his life over yours”Maddie told her husband 

”Dad it was either you or me I chose you one of us had to die so”Dylan lingered on 

”Your own father I'm beyond shocked”Howie gasped as he scolded his son 

”Damn that's cold” Buck said before he laughed 

”Yeah it was Uncle Buck’s idea mom”Dylan turned around looking over at his mother whom immediately turned to face her younger  
brother 

”I thought we were friends kiddo”Buck pleaded with his nephew whom laughed 

”I’m not gonna get grounded and I'm pretty sure dad and mom aren't happy you made a bet with me”Dylan smirked as he revealed that piece of information which changed everything 

“Wait what?”Howie exclaimed gasping his eyes darkened as they began to glare at his brother in law 

“I can explain” Buck said once Maddie began to corner him as well her eyes had darkened too 

“Since when do you make bets with teens especially ours?”Maddie yelled at him 

“I bet him that he couldn’t beat his dad at the game if he lost he would have to clean my car well he won so since his dad lost I promised him that I’d help him sneak out of the house and take him to a party his friends are throwing” Buck revealed looking down at the floor unable to meet both of the fiery gazes of anger radiating from his brother in law and his sister 

 

“Dude you had my son kill me that’s pretty screwed up and you thought to wait until now to tell us that he’s been sneaking out of the house?” Howie exclaimed angrily his voice rising 

Buck sighed facepalming “We weren’t exactly planning on anyone finding out”

“Dylan Howard Han you young man are in big trouble mister no cellphone no iPad no laptop or friends for a month”Maddie told her son sternly punishing him 

”Dad she can't ground me?”Dylan incredulously asked his father 

”Dont argue with your mother go to your room now and that's an order ”Howie sternly told the 16 year old

”You guys are so lame this is all Uncle Bucks fault”Dylan groaned repeatedly slouching as he sullenly stormed off into his own bedroom

”This is what I get for trying to be the cool and fun uncle”Buck whined he created a bunch of family drama his nephew probably hates him now 

 

”He probably hates me”Maddie told her husband whom hugged her from behind ”Almost all children have hated their parents at some point in their lives this will pass trust me it will pass” Howie told her 

 

”Fun and cool uncle is gonna go outside and mind his own business”Buck referred to himself as he began to walk away from everything going on around him 

“Traitor and Murderer”Howie calls out to Buck as he watched him leave their house

“Don’t you think that’s a bit too harsh?”Maddie asked raising a brow at her husband 

“No I’m stating the truth he told my son to kill me there’s no greater betrayal than that friend card is now revoked”Howie told her making her laugh

“I still have to talk to Dyl about him sneaking out I had no idea he was even doing that”Maddie exclaimed to Howie

“Uncle Buck won’t be visiting for a while”Howie stated 

“Supervised visits one of us will have to be here if they are alone together we can’t trust them he may try to use his uncle again for his own personal gain”Maddie suggested

“We are raising a criminal mastermind we ought to call in reinforcements aunt Athena and Uncle Bobby might be the ones we’d need ”Howie jokes


End file.
